Bleach: Zombies
by icex1982
Summary: There is no cure... Squad 12 has all kinds of experiments hidden deep within the Research and Development Institute. What if one particular serum was released? This is what happens... Takes place after Aizen's defection, but before the Winter War.
1. Beginning

**Bleach: Zombies**

**A Fan Fiction written by**

**David Vincent**

**Beginning of the End**

Chaos. The screaming can be heard for miles around. Smoke covers the sky as it blocks out the pale, full moon. The smell of blood permeates the city as crimson paints eerie and gruesome portraits on walls and streets alike. One man, terrified, crawls away from his persuers until he reaches a dead end. He doesn't even have time to let out a cry before the ten crazed and mindless... things... begin to rip, bite and claw their way through him!

**Soul Society.**

**Sei Rei Tei.**

**Ten hours ago.**

Several stories below the surface of Squad twelve's Research and Development Institute walks a lone soul reaper. He is pale and small; roughly 4'10" with his sandals on. His lavender colored hair is cut short and dishelved. He nervously walks down the dimly lit cooridor; turning every few seconds as the steril metal hallway creeks audibly from inactivity. This particular soul reaper's name is Kohei and he's been with the division for two years. His captain, Mayuri Korutsuchi, has never even taken the time to learn his name. As Kohei continues his lonesome journey, he tries to take his mind off of the creepiness of his assignment.

His mind travels back to the day he was introduced to his captain and seated officers. Captain Kurotsuchi's first question was not that of what his name was, but rather;

**Kurotsuchi:** 'Are you healthy? Do you have a problem with needles?'

The small man was completely taken aback by the indiference that the man with the black and white face paint treated him with! But never the less, Kohei was determined to have his captain learn his name one day. He graduated from the Shino Academy with high marks; none being higher than what he recieved in his science courses. He heard the rumors of what became of soul reapers that didn't live up to Mayuri's expectations, but he knew that this was the only division for him. He was at home behind a computer screen or working on complex experiments...

Kohei sighs as he's brought out of his reverie when he reaches the security door that momentarily hinders him from completing his mission. As he looks at the huge door that blocks his way, he again looses himself in thought; this time of the recent past. _Why was I asked by third seat Akon to retrieve past soul data on... what was his name? _Kohei couldn't remember...

**Akon: **'Kohei-san; I have an assignment for you. I need you to go down to level five and retrieve some data for Captain Kurotsuchi.'

The pale soul reaper finishes tapping at his keyboard before turning in his chair.

**Kohei:** 'B-but Akon-san, I haven't finished recording the results of my last experiment.'

**Akon:** 'That can wait until you get back. This won't take long and Captain Kurotsuchi is expecting you to deliver it to him.'

The lavender-haired man rises to his feet and looks up at the taller soul reaper with the small spikes protruding from his forehead.

**Kohei: **'Sir, I-I don't have clearance to enter level five. My clearance only gets me into level two...'

He trails off when his superior folds his arms impatiently.

**Akon:** 'I was given an order from our captain and I am now delegating this task to you. Take my access card and retrieve the files. Don't come back until it's done.'

Seeing as how there's no convincing his third seat, Kohei nods his head and then bows his acceptance of the impromtue mission...

The small, pale soul reaper reaches into his kimono and pulls out the small rectangular card. He slides the access key into the card reader that's on the right side of the door and the mechanical locks hiss as they're deactivated. As the door slides open, a large amount of compressed air escapes out into the darkened hallway. Kohei swallows hard as he enters the dimly lit area. As he walks, small yellow emergency lights begin to illuminate the floor around him. The pale, unseated soul reaper shudders at how cold it is in the large storage area. _I know that there are computers in here, but why does it have to be so cold? It's not like there are any actual dead bodies in here! Wait; I can't say that for sure can I? This is level five; there's no telling what kind of experiments are stored in here! _

He slowly makes his way to the back of the large facility to where a small catalogue computer sits. Kohei again slides the borrowed access card into a slot on the side of the monitor and the machine's hard drive whirs to life. After the start-up process completes, the lavender-haired man stares at the screen for a moment before he finally remembers the name of the person's soul data that he's suppossed to collect. After moving his fingers along the keys like an expert pianist and hitting the search key, the computer thinks for a moment before a window pops up with the location of the desired information. A few seconds later, the printer spits out a sheet with the same information on it.

Kohei takes the page and looks at it. He sighs and begins to walk in the direction of the section that the paper indicates. The building that he's in is a fairly large storage room. Rows and rows of metal shelves are placed in perfect lines and they are stacked nearly to the sealing. As Kohei looks around, he sees all manner of items on display with their own tags for cataloguing. Most of which make him want to scream and run in terror! He takes a deep breath to steady himself as he resolves to be brave enough to retrieve the data and get out of here. After finding the right shelf system, he turns down the aisle and begins to walk to the section indicated. _Let's see; row fifteen, section seven. That's easy enough, just a few more sections to go... _As he continues to walk, he hears a noise coming from behind him! Startled, he spins around and accidentally knocks a beaker of glowing yellow liquid from a near-by shelf! The sealed jar hits the floor and shatters, spilling it's unknown contents on the metal floor. Kohei looks at the mess he made and gasps; immediately coughing and clutching at his eyes as they begin to tear up!

**Kohei:** 'Wha - *cough* - ungh - what's going... on?'

As quickly as the coughing started, it ends and the pale soul reaper finishes drying his eyes with his sleeves. He again looks at the glowing yellow liquid and begins to panic as he thinks to himself; _oh no, this is bad! Captain Kurotsuchi's going to be furious when he finds out what happened! He'll experiment on me until I'm nothing but a used up corpse. Or worse, he'll reanimate me and I'll be nothing more than a mindless servant! _The small man works himself into a frenzy as he imagins what punishment is in store for him upon his return to face his captain.

His breathing starts to return to normal however, when his brain begins to think about the situation. _Wait... I don't hear any alarms are warnings going off. Maybe no one knows what happened just now. I could just clean this little mess up and I'd be in the clear! That's it! I'll pretend like nothing happened and deliver the data to my captain and return to my duties. _He quickly looks around for something to clean up the mess and when he doesn't find anything, he rips off his own left sleeve to mop up the mess and collect the thick glass. The liquid smells awful but it doesn't seem to have any corrosive properties, so Kohei gathers the sopping wet material in his arms and begins to looks for a trash can. After several minutes of searching the large storage facility and finding nothing, the soul reaper puts the foul smelling rags on the metal floor.

**Kohei: **'Well, since there's no trash can to help hide this mess, I'll just use some kido to destroy the evidence.'

He raises his right hand and points it at the soaked garment before saying;

**Kohei:** 'Hado, 31; Shakkaho!'

Moments later, out of the palm of Kohei's outstretched hand, errupts a small red ball of energy that soars to his intended target! The energy slams into the mess and instantly engulfs the area in a small explosion of flames, incinerating the contaminated material and leaving nothing but a small charred area in it's wake! The lavender-haired soul reaper proudly dusts off his hands as he thinks to himself; _I may not be able to hold a sword to save my life, but I can sure use kido! _After silence returns to the area, the small man quickly becomes his timid self once more and goes back to the spot of the accident. He examines the now vacant spot where the beaker was once displayed and reads the small card that describes the unknown substance.

**Kohei: **'"Experimental Augmentation Serum: Part A". "Augmentation Serum"? What would this be used for?'

The curious squad twelve member shakes his head and resumes his search for the data that he was originally sent to retrieve. A few feet down from the area he was just at, Kohei comes to his destination. He quickly picks up the data disk and rushes out of the cold and eerie storage facility.

**...**


	2. Outbreak

**Editor's notes: Hey everybody! So I'm sorry that I didn't give you an introduction to this story in my first chapter... to be honest, I forgot how... This is only my second fan fiction, so please forgive me. I love reviews, and this story was a brainchild of mine after I had played a few hours of Dead Island and then read some Bleach manga. This may be wierd to some, but the twelfth squad does like to experiment don't they? Well, anyway, happy reading!**

**Bleach: Zombies**

**Chapter two:**

**Outbreak**

Sweating slightly from running practically the entire way back to the surface of the research institute, Kohei nearly bumps into third seat Akon as rounds a corner!

**Kohei:** 'E-excuse me, Third Seat Akon! I-I retrurned with the requested data, sir!'

**Akon:** 'It's alright, but I'm curious what took you so long to return? You've been gone nearly forty minutes!'

**Kohei:** 'I'm very sorry, but i-it took me awhile to find what I was looking for.'

The soul reaper with the small spikes on his forehead eyes his subordinate suspiciously and the smaller man shifts his weight under his scrutinizing gaze.

**Akon:** 'What happened to your sleeve? You didn't touch anything while you were down there, did you?'

**Kohei:** 'N-no sir! W-why would you ask that? M-my sleeve got caught on something! I didn't do anything except what I was told to do, sir!'

**Akon:** 'There are things down on level five that could spell the end for soul society if they ever got out. I only sent you down there because I thought you could handle it. If I find out that I was mistaken...'

He trails off as he watches Kohei shake his head emphatically.

**Akon:** 'Alright... give me the data and my access card back. I'll give the data to Captain Kurotsuchi personally.'

Kohei looks pleadingly at his superior but slowly resigns the data and card over to Akon when he realizes his plea will go unheard.

**Akon:** 'You can return to your work; because you took so long, I'm going to answer to our captain for you.'

The pale soul reaper hangs his head in defeat, but does what the other man says.

After returning to his work station and resuming his work, Kohei puts the finishing touches on his report and saves the document. He leans back in his chair and wipes the sweat from his forehead. He pulls his hand away from his face and looks at it curiously. _Wow it feels like I'm running a fever and I haven't stopped sweating since I returned from level five! I'm done with my work for the day, so I think I'm going to go back to the barracks and lay down for awhile... _He gets up and slowly makes his way to his living quarters. Once there, he gets a wash cloth and runs it under some cold water to place it on his forehead after laying down. The coolness of the cloth seems to soothe him a bit and after a few minutes, he falls asleep.

An hour later, he wakes up in a cold sweat and kicks off his now drenched blanket.

**Kohei:** 'Wh-what's wrong with me...? I-I can hardly... breath and my vision's blurry...'

He rolls out of his futon and doesn't even bother to roll it up as he shuffles weakly to the exit. _I... I better go... to squad four to see... if they can help... me. _He unsteadily slides his door open and steps out into the late afternoon sun. Through red-tinged vision, he makes his way through the squads; passing several weary soul reapers as he goes.

**female soul reaper: **'That guy doesn't look so good...'

**male soul reaper: **'... I don't want to catch whatever he has; I have my seated officer's exam tomorrow!'

As he passes a few more soul reapers, his head turns under no control of his own! His nostrils flare as he takes in a scent that he shouldn't be able to smell... _sooo good... wait! Why do they smell good? I'm hungry... so... hungry... _As Kohei crosses into the fifth division, he stumbles into a taller female soul reaper, who he almost knocks over!

**female soul reaper: **'Hey! A-are you alright? Do you need me to take you to see Captain Unohana?'

The profusely sweating lavender-haired soul reaper goes limp in her arms. The bridge of his nose is buried in the side of her neck. He inhales. So sweet is her smell! The green-haired reaper shakes the smaller man slightly to get him to respond. His response is completely out of his control and a shock to the assisting female as he lifts his head slightly and sinks his teeth into her flesh! The woman screams out in pain as she kicks him off of her.

**female soul reaper:** 'Why did you bite me? Are you insane?'

Before she can react further, the small man runs off and disappears behind a building. The soul reaper brings her hand up to her wound and feels her wet life force as it flows slowly out of the teeth-shaped punctures. She quickly makes her way to the fourth squad to get herself healed.

Meanwhile, Kohei - if you can still call him by name - continues to make his way through the fifth squad. He has come across many soul reapers since tasting the green-haired woman's flesh and each one that he's met has come away with the same superficial wounds that she recieved! With each passing minute, his mind becomes increasingly numb to his surroundings. All he has as a driving force is... hunger; and feed he does. As he comes across two more soul reapers, he readily attacks them with his gaping, salivating jaws! They recieve deeper injuries as whatever plagues Kohei takes complete control over his body and mind.

Enjoying a quiet walk down one of the many alleyways that make up the fifth division is a soft spoken female of the fifth squad. She has black hair that she keeps mostly pulled up and hidden beneath a white bonnet. Her kind, brown eyes have a tinge of regret that plays deep within them. Her lieutenant's badge is tied securely around her left bicep, just below her shoulder. This woman's name is Momo Hinamori and she loves her squad. When she hears the yelling and commotion that breaks the silence of her stroll, she immediately steels herself for whatever might be threatening it.

**Momo: **'What's happening? Is it a hollow?'

She flash steps to where the noise is coming from and stops just in time to see two of her subordinates being attacked by another soul reaper! She doesn't draw her zanpakuto, but instead flash steps again to get in close to the out of control reaper.

**Momo:** 'I don't know what's going on, but I know you're not in control of yourself!'

Hinamori ducks under a quick swipe from the deranged pale soul reaper and his nails manage to find the slightest bit of purchase in her cheek as she hits him in the sternum with the palm of her hand!

**Momo:** 'Hado, number one; Sho!'

A blue energy hits Kohei in the chest and shoves him back with enough force to propell him into the near-by wall, cracking the surface! The sickly looking soul reaper falls to the ground, grumbling inconherently as he begins to stir.

**Momo: **'You're tougher than you look, so I won't go easy on you. You're going to have to answer for what you've done to these two!'

The pale reaper, who stands actually shorter than the 4'11" lieutenant, simply nashes his teeth together and growls before attempting to lunge at her again!

**Momo:** 'Bakudo, number nine; Horin!'

A glowing yellow rope appears out of nowhere and Hinamori uses it like a whip to entangle the out of control lavender-haired man! The reaper's hands and feet are wrapped tightly together by the binding spell that is cast by the expert kido user. With his center of balance taken from him, the out of control reaper falls hard to the ground; hitting his head on the pavement! Even though the man can't possibly break his bonds, he still chomps and squirms uncontrolably!

With the threat to her squad subdued, Momo turns her attention to her two wounded subordinates.

**Momo:** 'Are you two alright? What happened to this man?'

**male soul reaper #1:** 'I-I don't know lieutenant! We were just heading to our quarters when this guy came around a corner. He was mumbling and swaying and you can see how bad he looks!'

**male soul reaper #2:** 'Yeah, we asked him if he needed help and he just started attacking us! Biting and clawing! He's insane!'

**Momo:** 'Did he hurt either of you?'

The two reapers look at each other before revealing their wounds to their lieutenant.

**Momo:** 'I see; please take this man to Captain Unohana and get yourselves looked at as well.'

**male soul reaper #1:** 'Lieutenant Hinamori, shouldn't you come to the fourth squad as well since this man injured you?'

The kind girl moves her hand up to the side of her face that was scratched by her opponent.

**Momo:** 'Because of this? No, I know enough about healing kido to heal this minor scratch.'

To demonstrate this, a greenish glow engulfs her hand and the minor cut soon disappears!

**soul reaper #2: **'That's why you're our lieutenant!'

The two soul reapers bow and pick up the now restrained mad man; making sure to keep well away from his still chomping jaws!

Momo watches her fellow squad members as they turn a corner before she sighs. _What is going on here? _She can not possibly hope to answer her own question as of yet, so she flash steps away to see her old and dear friend, Toshiro Hitsugaya.

**...**

**Chapter two comes to a close! Do you see? Do you see how things can get out of hand? Well, we'll just have to see what Momo's up to in the next chapter :)**


	3. More Information Required

**Editor's Notes: I've gotten my first review! Thanks 'Shirosaki' for your kind words :) This is my first time really writing anything with a 'horror' feel to it, so I hope it continues to pique interest. Please read and review and if you have any questions, I'll be glad to answer them. Happy reading!**

**Bleach: Zombies**

**Chapter 3:**

**More Information Required**

When the two soul reapers enter the fourth squad's healing ward with their prisoner in tow, they immediately take pause at the sight that greets them. Ten pink clad nurses busy themselves by checking on several soul reapers that are either lying or sitting on gurneys that line the wide hallway of the sterilized building. Several more fourth squad members, with their medical bags opened, are tending to others who are standing near the many doorways that are situated throughout the building. The two wounded squad five members look at each other with mirrored expressions of confusion. As a few nurses frantically pass by the two, they try to get their attention.

**soul reaper #2:** 'Um, excuse me!'

**soul reaper #1:** 'Can any of you help us?'

Everyone that passes by are in too much of a hurry to pay them any attention! Suddenly, the lieutenant of the fourth squad, Isane Kotetsu appears out of nowhere via flash step!

**Isane:** 'I'm sorry but if it's not an emergency, can the two of you come back at a later time?'

The female, who is at least a head taller than either of the two men, looks down and sees the still chomping soul reaper that is restrained!

**Isane:** 'What's this?'

**soul reaper #1:** 'This's why were here lieutenant! We were attacked by this man and if our lieutenant hadn't come by when she did, we'd be a lot worse than we are.'

**Isane:** 'Are you injured as well? Do you have bite marks like the rest of these soul reapers?'

She uses her hand as she jestures around the hallway at everyone that's being attended to. Like they did with their own lieutenant, they show the lavender-haired female their slowly bleeding wounds. Isane motions for the two reapers to follow her and she leads them to her captain, Retsu Unohana.

After setting down their prisoner, the two fifth squad members bow in the kind captain's presence. The raven-haired beauty quietly looks over the growling, blood-stained man and she frowns slightly.

**Retsu:** 'This is the soul reaper who has caused all these casualties?'

**soul reaper #2: **'We believe so ma'am. He was already covered in blood when he began to attack us. We don't know what squad he's with or why'd he attack his fellow soul reapers!'

The kind woman kneels down inches away from the gaping, salivating maw of the mindless reaper and touches his sullied forehead. Instantly, the man goes limp in his restraints and Unohana stand back up.

**Retsu:** 'This is a strange malady. This man is the only one acting like this and everyone I have seen so far has recovered nicely from their wounds. Let me see your wounds, please.'

The two men once again reveal their wounds and the captain of the fourth squad effortlessly heals them. Afterwards, she bends back down and pulls at the unconscious man's robes near his chest. Sewn inside, is the kanji for squad twelve.

**Retsu:** 'I see. Isane? I want you to call a captain's meeting and tell them it is of the utmost importance.'

The gentle woman's lieutenant bows before disappearing to summon the other captains. Unohana turns back to the two fifth squad members before saying;

**Retsu: **'You two have had a long evening. Please go back to your squad and rest. Your other members will be along shortly.'

She smiles at them and they bow before taking their leave.

Meanwhile, Momo comes out of her flash step in front of squad ten's headquarters. She looks up at the large kanji that is painted on the second tier of the pogada's entrance and smiles. Before she takes a step forward however, the doors slide open and from the shadows of the office, comes the very person she's here to see.

**Toshiro:** 'Momo? Is everything alright? I felt your spiritual pressure a few minutes ago. What happened?'

The girl who's hair is wrapped in a bonnet smiles at the concern that underlies her white-haired friend's tone.

**Momo: **'Everything's fine Shiro-chan; I just had to deal with something that involved a few of my squad members and a crazed soul reaper. Captain Unohana's handling the situation as we speak.'

The boy captain of squad ten folds his arms and closes his eyes in anoyance as his long time friend uses the "affectionate" term, "chan".

**Toshiro:** 'Momo; how many times do I have to tell you to address me, at the very least, as "Toshiro"? I would prefere "Captain Hitsugaya" though.'

He sighs as Hinamori giggles in response and then changes topics.

**Toshiro:** 'Earlier you said a "crazed soul reaper"; what did you mean by that? Are we under attack?'

**Momo:** 'I don't think so... or, really, I don't know. He was just... mindless... he couldn't speak and he was sweating terribly!'

The white-haired boy captain looks at his friend with his deep teal eyes.

**Toshiro:** 'It looks like this soul reaper may have given you a workout though. You look a little flushed...'

He trails off as he observes the light layer of sweat that covers the girl's forehead. Under his gaze, Hinamori laughs off the captain's observation.

**Momo:** 'It's been a while since I've seen combat! I'm sure after a little practice, I'll be better conditioned.'

Hitsugaya frowns as he recalls the reason this girl is out of practice. _If it wasn't for... Aizen... Momo would've never been hurt! _He masks his deep hatred for the former captain of squad five as he turns his back on Hinamori.

**Toshiro:** '... If you want I'll make you some tea. Follow me inside.'

He takes a step forward when he hears a muffled gasp escape Momo's mouth. In an instant, he vanishes and reappears by her side as she stumbles; breaking her fall!

**Toshiro:** 'Momo!'

**Momo:** 'I-I'm alright; I just got a little dizzy all of a sudden. Maybe I will come inside for some tea...'

The white-haired boy blushes slightly as Momo leans on him for support while he leads her inside his office.

Once inside, Captain Hitsugaya's busty blonde lieutenant rises sleepily from the couch that is situated in front of her captain's desk.

**Rangiku:** 'Mm? Wha's going on?'

Her blues eyes snap open when she sees the lieutenant of the fifth squad enter the room.

**Rangiku:** 'Captain? What's Momo doing here?'

A small smile creeps to the edges of her full lips as she eyes the boy slyly.

**Rangiku:** 'Ah, I see captain; don't mind me, I'll just be on my way.'

Hitsugaya shoots an icy glare at his subordinate.

**Toshiro: **'I don't know what you're implying Matsumoto, but whatever it is, it should stay in that perverted brain of yours.'

As Rangiku gets up from the couch, Toshiro helps his friend to sit down.

**Toshiro:** 'I actually want you to stay here and get Momo some tea. I - '

He stops mid sentence as squad four's lieutenant, Isane Kotetsu's voice can be heard inside his mind.

**Isane:** _'This is a summons for all captains! Captain Unohana requests an emergency captain's meeting immediately! Please respond with haste to Head Captain Yamamoto's headquarters!'_

The boy captain looks at his friend with concerned teal eyes. Toshiro's gaze doesn't leave her face as he quietly says;

**Toshiro:** 'Matsumoto... I have to attend an emergency meeting. I need you - '

His lieutenant gently cuts him off.

**Rangiku:** 'You don't have to say anything captain; I'll stay here and watch over Momo until you return.'

He takes one last look at the girl before making his way to the door. before stepping out into the twilight, Toshiro turns his head slightly in the direction of his subordinate and whispers.

**Toshiro:** '... Thank you... Rangiku.'

With that, the tenth squad captain disappears as the blonde woman looks on. She sighs as she flips out her long locks before touching Momo's slick with sweat forehead.

**Rangiku:** 'Oh, Momo, you're burning up! I don't think tea'll do you any good right now. I'll be back with a cold wash cloth; lay down okay?'

The girl nods and goes to make herself comfortable on the couch. Minutes later, Rangiku returns with a pillow, blanket and a wet cloth. Hinamori turns to her fellow lieutenant and smiles slightly.

**Momo:** 'I'm sorry... for troubling you... Rangiku.'

**Rangiku: **'Trouble? This gives me an excuse to put off my paperwork for a little while longer! Please, stay here as long as you want.'

The girl smiles again as she lays her head down onto the soft pillow. Matsumoto lays the blanket down at Hinamori's feet and covers her forehead with the damp cloth.

**...**

**Editor's Notes: 'I'm back! This is the first time that Soul Society has been faced with something like this and I'm sure that Capatain Kurotsuchi doesn't like his experiments to see negative light! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll be updating soon.**


	4. Meeting

**Editor's notes: I want to apologize for the short chapters. If any of you've read my other story (if you haven't, please feel free to do so), you're probably used to longer chapters. So far, I feel the story's pace warrents the smaller chapters, but that's not to say the chapters won'tbecome longer when the action really picks up! Happy Reading!**

**Bleach: Zombies**

**Meeting**

Toshiro Hitsugaya comes out of his flash step as he approaches the large double doors that bar the entrance of the head captain's meeting room. Once he enters the large room, he sees his familiar and extremely powerful captain commander, Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto, as well as a few more of his fellow captains. The old general with the long white beard doesn't move but Hitsugaya's keen eyes sees his bald, scarred head move ever so slightly as he acknowledges the boy's presence. The youth moves to his familiar spot down an invisible row on his left. Also in his row stands the raven-haired noble and captain of squad six, Byakuya Kuchiki and the powerful but quiet captain of the fourth squad, Retsu Unohana.

Byakuya Kuchiki stoically stands next to his two shorter peers with his eyes closed. To some this act would be taken as arrogance, or at the very least, indifference, but the proud noble notices everything that is going on around him. He reaches out with his inner senses to take in everyone's spiritual pressure and each captain's individual signature. He can feel, across from him, the powerful captain of the seventh squad, Sajin Komamura. He also detects, coming out of her extremely fast and stealthy flash step, Soi Fon; the captain of squad two. As if on cue, the lithe, but deadly beauty with the long twin braids silently enters the room. The five captains queitly await their peers as they all wonder what situation would warrent an emergency meeting to be called as twilight begins to embrace Soul Society.

Once more the doors swing open and in walk two of the longest tenured captains in the thirteen court gaurd squads. Jushiro Ukitake and Shunsui Kyoraku part ways and take their places on their respective sides. Kyoraku; captain of the eighth squad tilts his straw sakkat to the others in greeting before settling in to wait on the final two squad representatives. He doesn't have to wait long for at least one of the last captains to arrive as he feels Captain Kuchiki shudder his disdain even before the wild squad eleven captain makes his appearance! Louder than the others, Kenpachi Zaraki makes his entrance into the occupied room. Soi Fon sighs her irritation at the battle hungry man and the spikey-haired captain grins at her discomfort. He only slightly restrains himself when his uncovered eye meets with Yamamoto's stoic visage. After his entrance, he takes his place next to the large fox captain of the seventh squad. The captain of the thirteenth squad, Jushiro Ukitake, moves over ever so slightly to give the larger man a few more inches of room. The last captain to arrive is the mad overseer of squad twelve, Mayuri Korutsuchi. He comes in frowning as he eyes every single one of the captains until his golden eyes land on the kind Unohana.

**Mayuri:** 'I hope that you can explain to me why I heard your lieutenant's voice in my head earlier, Unohana!'

He stands in the middle of the two rows of captains with his right hand gripping his zanpakuto that is positioned in front and between his legs while his left hand is on his hip. Before the fourth squad captain can answer, the head captain clears his throat and this makes the scientist captain take pause and remember his place. He takes his position on the right side of the boy captain of squad ten. Now that every captain is present, Head Captain Yamamoto taps his large walking stick once on the wooden floor and the sound reverberates around the large room.

**Yamamoto:** 'I have already been briefed by Captain Unohana as to the current situation that we are faced with. I will now let her explain to the rest of you the reason she requested this meeting.'

The elder captain nods his head in the direction of the raven-haired female and the quiet captain steps forward.

**Retsu: **'My squad has spent the last few hours healing many wounded squad five members. All of their wounds were minor and required very little effort. However, the high number of injured is alarming, considering the time table.'

As the poweful woman continues to relay her story, the blue-haired captain of squad twelve clicks his tongue.

**Mayuri:** 'Surely superficial wounds isn't the reason you called for this meeting, Unohana!'

The braided-haired female simply smiles a small smile in the scientist's direction.

**Retsu:** 'I see that Captain Kurotsuchi would like me to get to my point. The last two wounded soul reapers brought with them the cause of everyone's injuries. A single soul reaper appears to have wounded the forty-five soul reapers who were in my care. He is currently bound and unconscious in a secured room within squad four.'

She pauses just for a moment as a few of the captains around her break out into shocked whispers.

**Retsu:** 'The particular soul reaper responsible for these attacks wore the robes of none other than squad twelve.'

The whispers turn into gasps as everyone turns to eye Mayuri Kurotsuchi!

**Soi Fon:** 'What have you done, Kurotsuchi?'

**Kenpachi:** 'Haha!'

**Byakuya:** '...'

**Jushiro: **'I'm sure Captain Kurotsuchi can explain this...'

The head captain taps his walking stick on the ground once more and silence instantly returns to the ten that are gathered.

**Mayuri: **'Why is this any concern of mine? Just because one of my squad members attacked a few people doesn't warrent a captain's meeting! If you have the soul reaper in custody, I will take him back to my office and punish him there.'

**Retsu:** 'I can not let you do that Captain Kurotsuchi.'

**Mayuri:** 'What?'

**Retsu:** 'I have questions regarding his bevior. Can you tell me what you are currently working on in the Research and Development Institute that would cause a soul reaper to go seemingly mad? From the reports that we have gathered from the attacked, your squad member had increased strength and speed. He never once used his zanpakuto; preferring to bite and claw at his victims. When I looked at him, he was sweating profusly as well.'

Kurotsuchi's golden eyes go wider in his lid-less sockets as the woman describes "kohei's" symptoms. He grips his painted chin with his hand as he begins muttering to himself.

**Mayuri:** 'How can this be? Level five is restricted to everyone except myself, Nemu and third seat Akon...'

He closes his eyes to re-compose himself before addressing the group.

**Mayuri:** '... Unohana, are you certain of the man's behavior? You're not leaving anything out?'

**Retsu: **'I assure you, Captain Kurotsuchi, that it is as I have said.'

**Mayuri:** 'Blast that Akon! I have to take care of this. Do whatever you want with my squad member. He's of no concern to me anymore!'

The mad captain turns to walk out of the captain's meeting when he's stopped by Unohana's voice.

**Retsu:** 'Do you not want to take your squad member with you? His blood may have the answers to why he attacked the others.'

The captain of squad twelve scoffs at the suggestion.

**Mayuri: **'I already know what he contracted and I assure you there is no cure. His life is already forfeit; do with him what you will.'

Before anyone can react to his uncaring statement, Mayuri disappears as he flash steps out of the large room. Genryusai clears his throat to bring order back to the room.

**Yamamoto:** 'Captain Kurotsuchi's lack of respect for our procedings notwithstanding, we will call this meeting to a close. Captain Unohana; I want you to monitor your patient and notify me of any changes. As for the rest of you; continue with business as usual, but report anything out of the ordinary. Dismissed!'

The captains bow their acceptence of their leader's orders before exiting the large room.

**...**

**Editor's notes: Well, what do you think? When I write, I try to think like each character. Some are harder than others due to lack of 'screen time', but I do the best I can with what I have to work with. **


	5. A 'Mountain' or a 'Mole Hill'

**Editor's Notes: Okay! Please forgive the title of this chapter. I'm terrible at describing what a chapter is about with only a few words. But for those of you who are curious as to what it means, it basically takes from a saying; 'don't make a mountain our of a mole hill'. Which means roughly that something small shouldn't be treated like a big deal. Anyway, Happy Reading! **

**Bleach: Zombies**

**A "Mountain" or a "Mole Hill"**

The mad captain of squad twelve doesn't come out of his flash step until he reaches the doors of his head quarters. He makes his way to the inner offices of his compound where his lieutenant, Nemu Kurotsuchi is standing still as a stone.

**Mayuri:** 'Nemu! Bring Akon to me immediately; I don't care if he's dead asleep!'

**Nemu: **'As you wish, my captain.'

The stoic woman barely moves as she disappears from her "father's" presence. The painted captain walks over to his bank of computers, which resemble a large archaic pipe organ, and sits down in his chair to wait for the return of his obediant lieutenant.

He doesn't have to wait long as Nemu returns with the man in question.

**Akon:** 'Captain Kurotsuchi! You wanted to see me?'

The scientist pauses a moment before rotating in his large chair to face his subordinate. He leans forward slightly and props his elbows up on the arm rests before placing his chin on top of his interlaced white fingers.

**Mayuri: **'How long were you down in level five earlier this evening?'

The man with the small spikes upon his brow shifts slightly before answering his captain's simple question.

**Akon:** '... N-not very long sir. I-I knew where the data was and I retrieved it with the utmost haste. Sir.'

The captain grins madly as he hears his third seat's answer, revealing a full set of yellow teeth.

**Mayuri:** 'I see. Did you, by chance, see anyone else down there with you?'

**Akon:** 'N-no, sir. You, Lieutenant Kurotsuchi and myself are the only ones who have access to level five.'

The captain's face contorts yet again as he leans back in his large chair.

**Mayuri:** 'That is exactly right, third seat Akon. You. Me. Nemu. Three individuals who have access to the plethora of information and experiments that reside deep below my labs.'

Akon again shifts nervously as his eyes dart to his left to see Nemu standing with her slim arms motionless down at her sides. Sweat begins to form on the man's forehead as he has an idea of where this conversation is going.

**Mayuri:** 'Tell me, Akon; why was your access card swiped to retrieve the data, that I sent you after, used by someone else?'

**Akon:** 'Y-you see, s-sir - '

**Mayuri:** 'Not only was your card used by someone else, but this individule managed to break something while he was down there!'

The captain slams his palms down on the arm rests out of irritation, making his third seat jump!

**Mayuri:** 'I don't need to tell you that the things that are stored in level five are... volitile... to say the least.'

The captain directs a concentrated portion of his spiritual pressure at the bewildered third seat! The dark-haired man staggers slightly before going to one knee. As Kurotsuchi lets up on his assault, his tone softens slightly as well.

**Mayuri:** 'The fourth squad has captured the soul reaper who you sent in your place. He's mindless; attacking at random with enhanced strength and speed. I know every experiement and project that I've ever placed down there. He came in contact with my physical enhancement drug.'

Akon slowly gets back to an upright possition before commenting.

**Akon: **'I-if I had known that he distrubed anything, I would have notified you when I brought you the data, sir.'

**Mayuri:** 'As I told Unohana; it doesn't matter anymore. The drug is only part of the enhancement procedure. It has to be combined with a special dose of radiation to truly be of any worth. The problem is now that in it's current state, the affected will remain a mindless "zombie".'

**Akon: **'A "zombie"?'

**Mayuri:** 'A base term that describes the subject's inability to think or function outside of his or her's base need to feed. Easily taken care of, that I am certain.'

**Akon:** 'What will we do now, sir?'

**Mayuri: **'"We"? You will do nothing. There is no cure for this serum, so I'll just let it run it's course. As I said earlier; Unohana has quarantined the infected individual, so there is no need for further action.'

The third seat nods his head in understanding before Mayuri menacingly tilts his head to the side and continues speaking.

**Mayuri: **'Now, it will be a while before I forget who caused this little... problem... I suggest you make yourself scarce if you want to keep all of your organs. Third. Seat. Akon.'

The man before the mad scientist swallows hard before bowing quickly and then leaving the captain's presence. After a few minutes, Mayuri sighs before spinning his chair back around to his multi-computer work station. As he begins to speedily tap the keys before him, he half mumbles;

**Mayuri:** 'It's more and more dificult to find decent subjects these days...'

After the other captains were dismissed by Head Captain Yamamoto, Toshiro Hitsugaya wasted little time getting back to his squad. _I have to make sure Momo's feeling better. I wonder if she can tell me anything else about that crazed soul reaper that attacked her squad. _He comes out of his flash step just before his quarters and slides open the door. He sees his busty lieutenant sitting in a chair across from his still sleeping friend.

**Rangiku:** 'Captain, you're back. How did the meeting go?'

The boy walks into the room and steals a glance at Momo before answering.

**Toshiro: **'... Something has happened to cause a soul reaper to mindlessly attack other soul reapers. Unohana is looking into it, but in the meantime, Head Captain Yamamoto wants us all to remain alert for any other attacks.'

**Rangiku: **'Do you think it's contagious?'

**Toshiro:** 'What?'

**Rangiku:** 'Whatever it is that made the soul reaper attack his friends.'

**Toshiro:** 'I can't say he attacked his "friends"; the soul reaper is from squad twelve. It was Momo's subordinates that were targeted. But I wouldn't rule anything out at this point... it is Kurotsuchi's division we're talking about.'

The blonde-haired lieutenant shudders as she thinks about all the wierd things that go on in that squad. When she's out late at night with Renji and Kira, she can sometimes hear the grinding of machinery or smell the scent of searing flesh! Her captain sighs and this brings Matsumoto out of her reverie.

**Toshiro:** 'Anyway, there's nothing else we can do right now. Thank you for watching over Momo, Matsumoto.'

**Rangiku:** 'It's no problem captain.'

The blue-eyed woman smiles at her shorter captain before leaving him alone with the sleeping girl. Hitsugaya watches the busty woman leave before he makes his way over to his friend. He watches as her chest slowly rises and falls with each breath that she takes. The soft glow of light in the room reflects the sweat that now covers her exposed skin and the white-haired boy reaches down to move a strand of wet hair from Momo's face.

Momo inhales deeply through her nose as she senses her long time friend approach. Her lips curl ever so slightly up into an uncontrolable smile. _Wait... why am I... smiling? _Toshiro's ice cold touch sends a rejuvinating shock through the girl's system and she murmers slightly.

**Momo:** 'To... shiro...'

**Toshiro: **'... Captain Hitsugaya... how are you feeling Momo? You're still burning up.'

The girls begins to sit up under no control of her own, but she doesn't think to question her movements. Seeing the fifth squad lieutenant sit up, Toshiro reaches around her to better support her head. Hinamori's face falls into the white-haired boys neck and she exhales. Toshiro's cheeks flush instantly as he feels his friend's hot breath on his cool skin!

**Toshiro:** 'M-Momo?'

**Momo: **''Shiro... I... want... you...'

The boy's face turns three shades darker as Momo's words reach his ears. Before he can respond, he feels a sharp pain near his carotid artery! He instantly pulls away from Momo's limp embrace and touches his neck.

**Toshiro:** 'What the -! Momo?'

The girl doesn't respond, but instead, leaps over the couch and onto Hitsugaya's desk before sprinting out of room! The boy captain rushes to the now open door and watches his friend disappear into the pitch of night. He winces slightly as he removes his fingers away from his wound.

**Toshiro:** 'Damn it, Momo; what was that about?'

He walks to a closet to get a towel and then runs it under some cold water before placing it on his wound. After a minute, he returns to his desk to look over some of the day's paperwork to try and clear his mind of what just happened. Suddenly his teal eyes go wide as a thought crosses his mind. _Wait; Momo had said that her squad was attacked by a mindless soul reaper who would use his teeth as weapons. Unohana confirmed this when all of her patients were hospitalized with bite marks. What if Matsumoto's correct? What if whatever this is can spread from person to person?_ He is brought out of his thoughts when he hears Sei Rei Tei's proximity alarms begin to sound!

**Toshiro:** 'Now? My theory will have to wait...'

He rises from his desk before flash stepping out of the room to meet whatever has triggered the warning system.

**...**

**Editor's Notes: Seems like business is finally picking up a bit! So yeah, the title is really just for Mayuri's perspective. He thinks that this incident is contained. We shall see... Please review if you wish! If you have questions, I'll be glad to answer them.**


	6. A Taste for Flesh

**Editor's Notes: Sorry if this chapter seemed to take a little longer to upload than the others. This week was semi-busy and not to mention that Avengers premiered this weekend as well. In case you don't know, I'm a BIG Marvel fan as well. Well back to the story! I hope you enjoy this chapter and Happy Reading! **

**Bleach: Zombies**

**A Taste for Flesh**

As Rangiku leaves her captain to tend to his sleeping friend, she takes a deep breath while walking through the streets and alleyways of Sei Rei Tei. As she enjoys the warm night air, the blonde-haired woman thinks while sighing;_ finally free! Of course I like Momo, but I'd much rather be out enjoying the night life! _As she continues to walk, her thoughts are interrupted by the sound of her stomach rumbling! The curvacious soul reaper smirks while rubbing her abdoman. _Now that I'm free, it's time to eat... and enjoy a drink or two! _

The blue-eyed lieutenant soon comes upon the entertainment district within Sei Rei Tei. Here, she watches as many soul reapers are out unwinding from their daily jobs. She passes a few soul reapers until one conversation piques her curiosity. She slows down to listen to the two fairly loud speakers.

**male soul reaper:** 'Hey have you heard?'

**female soul reaper:** 'About what happened to members of squad six and seven?'

**male soul reaper:** 'Yeah! Can you believe they were attacked? I heard it was by other soul reapers!'

The conversation fades as Matsumoto resumes her search for sustenance. After another few minutes of walking, Rangiku comes to a building with soft light radiating out through the entryway. She smiles as she gets closer and hears the soft tinkling of glass and light chatter. She passes through the half curtains that line the archway and looks around. A moment later, a waitress approaches the leiutenant and bows.

**waitress: **'Welcome! How many tonight?'

**Rangiku:** 'It's just me tonight.'

Before the hostess can respond, Matsumoto looks to her left and sees three familiar soul reapers sitting at a table.

**Rangiku:** 'On second thought, I'll just join those three over there.'

The waitress nods her head in acknowledgment and motions for her to go ahead. The blonde saunters over to where the three men are sitting and enjoying a jug of sake.

**Rangiku:** 'I didn't know you guys were going out drinking! I'm a little offended that I wasn't invited.'

She stops behind the crimson-haired soul reaper who has his back to her and folds her arms while pouting. The blonde man across from the red-headed lieutenant of squad six nearly chokes on his sake as he takes in the beautiful blonde.

**Kira: **'We didn't plan this meeting Rangiku-san; we just got off at the same time.'

The third male in the party grumbles his response as he takes a sip of his alcohol.

**Ikkaku:** 'Izuru's just bein' polite; we didn't want you hoggin' all our sake...'

He shifts his weight and the low light of the surrounding lanterns glint off of his bald head. Renji ignores his two companions as he pours himself another drink.

**Renji: **Well, since you're here, you might as well - '

He stops mid-sentence as his fellow lieutenant helps herself to the final spot at the square table!

**Renji:** ' - sit down and join us...'

**Rangiku:** 'Thank you Renji! At least one of you knows how to treat a lady.'

Ikkaku Madarame sighs and shoots the last of the sake in his cup, downing it in one gulp. Kira pushes the large earthen jug over to his friend who gladly accepts it as she pours her own drink.

Matsumoto takes a sip of her first cup of sake before getting comfortable.

**Kira:** 'Are you just now getting off work, Rangiku-san?'

**Rangiku:** 'Work? Not really; I was just watching over Momo until my captain came back from the emergency meeting.'

The mention of Lieutenant Hinamori's name piques the blonde-haired lieutenant of squad three's curiosity.

**Kira:** 'Momo's with Captain Hitsugaya?'

Matsumoto finishes her cup and fills it up again before answering.

**Rangiku:** 'Mm? Yeah, she wasn't feeling so good when I left her but my captain said to take the night off. Hey, you don't think - '

**Ikkaku: **'I think Captain Hitsugaya's a little more respectful than that, Matsumoto!'

The blue-eyed woman looks over at the irritated third seat of squad eleven while Kira blushes slightly because of Rangiku's lusty train of thought. Before anything else can be said on the subject, the waitress from earlier comes over and offers the group dinner options. The four give their orders to the woman and after bowing, she leaves. Lieutenant Izuru takes another drink from his cup before asking;

**Kira: **'Do you know what's wrong with Momo, Rangiku-san?'

Rangiku: 'I can't really say. She was sweating and burning up though. She was asleep most of the time that I was watching over her.'

**Kira:** '... I see.'

The wild-maned lieutenant of squad six senses the uneasiness in his companion's voice.

**Renji: **'Relax Kira; I'm sure she's just come down with a bug or something. Besides, if it gets really bad, I'm sure Captain Hitsugaya will take her to see Captain Unohana.'

This calms the blonde man somewhat as he resumes drinking with his friends. Shortly, the waitress brings out everyone's food and the four gladly dig in. As they eat, the waitress returns with two fresh jugs of alcohol, much to Rangiku's pleasure!

As the four continue to enjoy their food and each other's company, four new soul reapers slowly enter the establishment. The hostess greets her new guests, but they ignore her as they make their way to the sushi counter. Rangiku and Kira observe the new comers from their positions, but think nothing of their behavor. The blue-eyed female shrugs as she downs another glass of sake. After a few more moments of uninterrupted eating, Renji breaks the silence after swalling a peice of taiyaki.

**Renji:** 'So besides Ikkaku, I know you've all heard about the stange attacks that has the captains on edge right?'

The bald hird seat noisily slurps his udon before protesting.

**Ikkaku:** 'What makes you think I don't know about the attacks? Captain Zaraki keeps me in the loop of what's goin' on!'

**Renji: **'Alright, geeze, I just thought since you weren't a lieutenant, he wouldn't tell you.'

The two men glare at each other before Rangiku speaks up.

**Rangiku:** 'My captain did say something about that... what was it? Oh right, some fifth squad members were attacked by a member of another squad.'

**Kira:** '... I haven't heard anything yet...'

**Renji:** 'Oh, right...'

The three others at the table pause momentarily as they remember that the third, fifth and ninth squads are currently captainless... Undaunted, Renji Abarai quickly catches Kira Izuru up to speed on what may be happening within the walls of Sei Rei Tei. As the four powerful soul reapers talk amongst themselves, the normal chatter of the restaraunt is interrupted by a few higher then normal voices.

**male patron:** 'Hey! watch it!'

**waitress:** Excuse me, but you're disturbing the other customers.'

**female customer:** 'H-he bit me!'

Renji turns in the direction of the noise as it becomes louder. Ikkaku on the other hand tries his best to ignore the disturbance by intentionally slurping louder on his noodles!

**Kira:** 'We shouldn't let this go on much longer; we are lieutenants afterall.'

**Rangiku:** 'Whatsh going on? Is itsh those four fromsh earlier...?'

While the three men have been mixing their alcohol consumtion with eating their food, the curvy blonde has chosen to drink more than eat! Abarai sighs and rises to his feet as the other two lieutenants mimic his movements. Renji looks down at his bald former teacher as Ikkaku continues to eat his meal.

**Ikkaku:** 'This isn't my problem right now. They haven't disturbed me and besides, I won't fight with weaklings; those guys are lightweights'

**Renji: **'You may want to never be anything but Zaraki's underling, but as a soul reaper you took an oath to uphold the peace.'

The bald man eyes his protoge before sighing.

**Ikkaku: **'Since when did you become so high and mighty? You've been hangin' around Captain Kuchiki too damn much.'

The man finally rises to his feet and taps the hilt of his zanpakuto, Hozukimaru. The four powerful individuals walk out into the open space to see what all the comotion is about. What they see somewhat surprises even these battle-hardened warriors. The four men that had entered the resteraunt, not an hour before, are now standing in a loose circle near the center of the room. Several of the resteraunt-goers are cowering in fear or tending to the few wounded around them. The waitress that has been serving the four friends is standing near the counter with a tray held up like a make-shift shield. The four men in the center are mumbling or... growling? Incoherently to themselves.

As Izuru looks at the men more closely, he can see that their faces are streaked with bits of blood and they're covered in sweat!

**Kira:** '... I think we may be encountering the problem that has the captains so worried... first hand.'

Before anyone can respond to Kira's dry remark, the four men rush the powerful soul reapers! The four highly trained death god's reflexes, due to their alcohol consumtion, are dulled somewhat and the direct assault by these four surprises them. The squad three lieutenant blocks his attacker from ripping into his flesh with his teeth by slamming his forearm into the mad man's throat! The blow doesn't seem to slow the attacker down any as a low gurgle escapes the crazed man mouth.

**Kira: **'Ungh! Their swords are at their wastes, but - urgh - they attack with their teeth?'

The blonde doesn't get an answer from any of his allies as they've all been simultaneously engaged by their own opponents. Rangiku, being the most inebriated of the four is slowest to react to her attacker. She barely avoids a powerful swipe by the wild man's fingers but in doing so, the man counters with grabbing at her free flowing golden locks! He yanks hard, pulling out gobs of hair while still maintaining his hold! The female yells out in pain as she feels her roots being torn from her scalp! Due to his close proximity, she can't draw Haineko, so she draws back her fist and punches him straight in the jaw! A sickening wet sound is heard as the force of the lieutenant's blow dislocates the ravenous man's gaping maw!

Meanwhile, Renji sidesteps his attacker and watches as he flies by his position.

**Renji:** 'They're still soul reapers, so if we can bring them down without hurting them, I think we should!'

After he says this, the wild man gnashes his teeth as he spins around for another assault. Abarai draws his sword and flips it so that his cutting strike will be with the dull edge of his zanpakuto. The... creature... leaps at the crimson-haired lieutenant once more! His strength and speed are greater than what Abarai anticipates and the miscalculation costs him his experience advantage. The crazed soul reaper's salivating jaws bite the air just inches from Renji's cheek as the lieutenant holds the man at bay using his sword as a buffer between them.

**Renji: **'Ungh! I can't detect any spiritual pressure coming from this... thing, but he's stronger than he looks!'

The crowd, seeing an opening, runs for the exit; trampling any slower soul who gets in their way! The resteraunt, now vacant save for the eight embattled combatants, gives the four soul reapers room to truly cut loose.

**Ikkaku: **'You guys can hold back if you want to, but if we don't do something, we'll be these guy's next meal!'

He kicks his attacker in the gut and the impact sends the crazed man into several tables, knocking them over in the process! The mindless reaper, seemingly unfazed, gets up and once again lunges at the bald third seat. Madarame smirks and pulls his zanpakuto, sheath and all, out of his obi. He unsheaths his sword and meets his opponent halfway, leading with his scabbard! The mindless... thing doesn't dodge the telegraphed blow and it strikes him hard in the shoulder! A wet snap is heard as the force of Ikkaku's makeshift bludgeon breaks his attacker's shoulder! The salivating man grunts as his body spins from the blow and crashes to the floor at Madarame's feet.

As the third seat's opponent falls, Kira deftly flips his advisary over his shoulder. As the sweating man rises to his feet, Izuru unleashes a kido spell at him.

**Kira:** 'Bakudo, number four; Hainawa!'

A glowing yellow rope instantly appears and entagles the man's arms behind his back! He then draws his sword and says;

**Kira:** 'Raise your head, Wabisuke.'

His blade violently morphs and shifts into an inverted "L" shape with a small, straight hook at the end. He rushes the growling soul reaper and strikes the man's shoulders and knees ten times before stepping back to observe his work. The salivating thing continues to bite at the air as his body betrays him. His overall weight has more than quadrupled and he crashes violently to the floor! After dispatching his attacker, the blonde lieutenant of squad three looks around to see how his friends are fairing.

Renji has managed to kick off his strong agressor and re-take the offensive. The crimson-haired soul reaper ducks under a wild swipe of his opponent's claws and strikes him hard in the ribs with the blunt side of his blade! The man's ribs snap under the assault and the force of the blow sends him careening into a wall!

**Renji:** 'Stay down! I don't know what the hell's wrong with these guys, but they don't know when they're beat!'

The four powerful reapers fight on for another fifteen minutes before the three remaining mindless men are finally subdued with binding kido. Even when restrained, the crazed men gnash and squirm, ignoring their various injuries in the process.

**Ikkaku:** 'When we figure out what's goin' on, somebody owes me some udon!'

**Rangiku:** 'Yeah, and I didn't get to finish my sake!'

**Kira:** 'Rangiku-san; you had nearly two bottles by yourself...'

**Renji:** 'We have to report this and get a relief squad in here to clean this up.'

As everyone recovers from the battle in their own way, Kira glances over to the busty blue-eyed tenth squad lieutenant.

**Kira: **'Rangiku, you've injured your hand; are you alright?'

The blonde looks down at her slightly bleeding right hand and shrugs.

**Rangiku:** 'Huh? Oh, I guess it happened when I punched that guy I was fighting.'

**Kira:** 'I might not be that bad, but let me heal it for you any way.'

She holds out her hand and a green glow engulfs Izuru's hands as he quickly closes the superficial wound. Meanwhile, Renji sheaths his sword and begins to relax when suddenly, one of the restrained men breaks his kido bonds and lunges for the crimson man's leg!

**Renji: **'Urgh! Wha - ?'

Ikkaku, who still has Hozukimaru drawn at the ready, quickly dispatches the out of control man by running him through the chest!

**Kira:** 'Madarame!'

The killing blow doesn't do its intended job however, as the man still struggles while impaled on the strong blade!

**Ikkaku: **'Still wanna fight, do ya?'

**Kira: **'Enough! Bakudo, number thirty; Shitotsu Sansen!'

The third squad lieutenant quickly draws a triangle in the air and three daggers of light form at the points. He sends the binding spell crashing into the downed soul reaper, peircing him in three places and pinning him to the ground! Watching this, Ikkaku shrugs and then pulls his crimson-painted blade out of the man and flicks his wrist; making most of the life force fly off. Kira watches Ikkaku, trying to understand the man's actions.

**Kira: **'How can you draw your sword against a fellow soul reaper, with the intention to kill, so easily?'

**Ikkaku: **'C'mon; look at him, he's clearly not one of us anymore! Besides, he attacked a defensless man...'

Renji wheels around and glares at his long time sparring partner.

**Renji: **'Hey, who're you calling defensless?'

Kira ignores the two friend's banter as he looks down at renji's ripped hakama and bleeding calf.

**Kira:** 'Looks like he got you pretty bad, Renji.'

The red-haired man stops arguing with Madarame and looks down at his leg.

**Renji: **'What a pain... if Captain Kuchiki hears that I was wounded by a low lever soul reaper, I'll never hear the end of it.'

**Kira:** 'How will he know if there is no wound?'

The former fourth squad member bends down and quickly heals his wound like he did for Matsumoto. With that, the four warriors leave the bound, salivating men and walk outside into the warm night air to play damage control and then summon a relief team from squad four.

The few guests of the restaraunt that were injured are outside as well and Kira wastes little time in healing their wounds. When Izuru finishes, Rangiku walks up to him and asks;

**Rangiku:** 'I know that we needed to end that battle quickly in there, but do you think releasing your zanpakuto was worth it?'

**Kira:** 'You know Wabisuke's abilities, Rangiku-san; out of the four of us, his ability was best suited to bring our opponents down without killing them.'

The blue-eyed female flips her hair out of her face and shrugs.

**Rangiku: **'I guess you're right about that.'

Shortly, a six person team of fourth squad members comes running around a corner carrying a variety of medical supplies. In the lead, is a small man with chin length black hair and slight bags under his eyes.

**Hanataro: **'Oh, Lieutenant Abarai, Lieutenant Izuru and Lieutenant Matsumoto! A-and third seat M-Madarame! Did you call a relief team?'

**Renji: **'I didn't, but we were just about to; it must've been one of the others who were eating here with us.'

The small man bows.

**Hanataro: **'O-okay. Well, where are you hurt? We'll heal you right away!'

**Rangiku: **'We're all taken care of... um, what's your name again?'

The boy laughs nervously as he's used to people forgetting his name.

**Hanataro:** 'M-my name's Hanataro Yamada; I'm the seventh seat of squad four, ma'am.'

The blonde waves him off.

**Rangiku:** 'Oh, you don't have to be so formal with me! But, the ones inside the restaraunt are going to need to be taken to Captain Unohana.'

The black-haired man nods before heading inside.

**Kira:** 'Be careful in there and be sure to stay away from their teeth and hands.'

**Hanataro:** 'W-why is that?'

**Ikkaku:** 'You'll see once you get in there.'

The bald man smirks at the bewildered seventh seat and Yamada gulps hard. With that, the relief team enters the building and the four begin to head out.

**Kira:** 'We'll need to make reports of what happened here just now.'

**Renji:** 'Right. You should go to the head captain and we'll go to our own captains.'

The blonde nods and the four soul reapers part ways.

**...**

**Editor's Notes: I hope the chapter was good. From here on out, we're going to see a lot of action. I always seem to enjoy writing Rangiku for some reason. I think it's because she can be smart and 'dumb' all at the same time. We know she's no slouch when it comes to fighting ability, but it just seems that she would rather drink ;)**

**Enjoy!**


	7. Just Another Day

**Editor's Notes: Hey guys and gals! Sorry it's been awhile, but I've been workin' on the art for my 'Heroes, Villains and Soul Reapers, Oh My!' story. It's up over at deviantart(dot)com if any of you are interested in what my art looks like :)**

**On to the story! What do you think so far? As you might've noticed, this story is within the possibilities of Bleach, but it isn't tied directly into cannon material. I mean, I can't have zombified soul reapers runnin' around and expect Mr. Kubo to like it right? ;)**

**Enjoy!**

**Bleach: Zombies**

**Just Another Day**

**The next morning.**

**The World of the living.**

**Karakura Town.**

Ichigo Kurosaki tries his best to ignore the whiny, obnoxious voice that rings in his ears. Standing on the youth's chest is a ten inch stuffed lion.

**Kon: **'Ichigo! Hey, Ichiiiigo! Onee-san's goooone! Why would she leave without telling me?'

While the modified artificial soul inside the plushy goes on and on about Rukia, the orange-haired teen rolls to his side and covers his ears with his pillow to drown out the noise.

**Ichigo: **'Go away, Kon... it's not even daylight yet!'

Kon huffs as his complaints go un-heard and climbs the substitute soul reaper's side until he's only a few inches from Ichigo's covered face.

**Kon: **'There's no tellin' what'll happen to Rukia if we don't find - hurk - !'

Kon's sentence is cut off by Ichigo's strong hand as he grabs the stuffed animal by his face and flings him across the room and into a wall! The little toy lets out a squeek as its body hits the wall before sliding down to the floor.

**Ichigo: **'... She probably left in the middle of the night to go back to Soul Society; she lives there y'know.'

The brown-eyed teen slowly rises to a sitting position and sleepily rubs his face. He glances over to his closet and confirms what Kon's been screaming about. The unseated officer of squad thirteen is indeed gone; her futon rolled up neatly in the opened space. Seeing as how there's no going back to sleep, Ichigo stands up and stretches out his back. He makes his way over to the other side of his closet and rumages through it. After taking out his school uniform, the ginger-haired young man moves to take a shower before anyone even wakes up. After getting cleaned, Ichigo goes back to his room where he finds Kon sitting on his bed.

**Kon: **'Why're you takin' so long! You have to bring Rukia back here!'

The teen rolls his eyes as he puts on his uniform.

**Ichigo: **'Geeze, what's with you, Kon? Rukia does this all the time. Some days she comes to school with me and other times she has to go back home.'

The little stuffed animal gets up and starts to pace back and forth on top of the blue and white comforter.

**Kon: **'I don't know, I just have a bad feelin' about her goin' back this time...'

Ichigo looks down at the lion and sees the worry etched into his glass eyes. After a moment the substitute soul reaper looks away and sighs.

**Ichigo: **'Fine; after school I'll go over to Urahara-san's and see if anything's going on.'

As Ichigo finishes his sentence, flies at him!

**Kon:** 'Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Although, you shoulda listened to me sooner! Nobody knows my Rukia-chan like me!'

The orange-haired teen shakes his head and leaves the artificial soul alone to do whatever he does while he's away.

Shortly after making his way downstairs, Ichigo hears a loud familiar voice break the silence of the early morning!

**Isshin:** 'Ah, tryin' to get the drop on your old man huh?'

Ichigo deftly avoids a kick that's meant for his head as his father sails past him and into a wall!

**Ichigo:** "What're you doing? I wasn't tryin' to get the drop on anybody! I woke up early and just came down for some breakfast!'

As Isshin Kurosaki recovers from hitting the wall, he ignores his son's outburst.

**Isshin: **'That's my son! Always ready for a surprise attack!'

As Ichigo grabs a bowl out of the cupboard and then fills it with cereal he mutters;

**Ichigo:** 'It's not really a surprise if you announce your pressence before you attack...'

By this time, Ichigo's two younger sisters enter the kitchen and the youngest, Yuzu, asks;

**Yuzu: **'Nii-san, do you want me to make you anything?'

Between bites of cereal, Ichigo replies;

**Ichigo: **'No thanks, Yuzu.'

The girls nods and begins to prepare breakfast for her father and sister. After finishing his breakfast and cleaning up, the orange-haired teen grabs his bag and heads to school.

Ichigo makes it to Karakura High School without incident and when he enters his homeroom, he's greeted by cheerful orange-haired girl.

**Orihime:** 'Good morning Kurosaki-kun!'

Ichigo's brown eyes light up a bit when he sees his large breasted classmate and friend. He's known her for a while, but ever since she helped him rescue Rukia, he's found himself relying on her more and more. He gives her a nod of his head and a smile.

**Ichigo: **''Morning, Orihime.'

The girl smiles at him before turning back to her raven-haired friend, Tatsuki Arisawa. Ichigo makes his way to his seat and is greeted by his extremely loud friend, Keigo.

**Keigo: **'Ichigo!'

The over-excited teen rushes his taller orange-haired friend and recieves a nonchalant clothesline to his chest for his efforts!

**Ichigo:** 'Keigo... it's too early for you to be so loud.'

the brown-haired teen groans as he gets back up.

**Keigo:** 'M-maybe you're right...'

After the normal exchange between the two classmates, Ichigo nods his head in the direction of his large, longtime friend, Chad Yasutora. The quiet young man nods his own head in accknowledgement before saying;

**Chad: **'Ichigo... hey.'

**Ichigo: **'Hey, Chad.'

Another teen, already sitting in his chair comments rather loudly on the substitute soul reaper's arrival.

**Uryu: **'You actually decided to show up rather early today, Kurosaki.'

Without looking at Ichigo, the raven-haired Quincy pushes his rectangle-shaped glasses up the bridge of his nose.

**Ichigo: **'... Uryu.'

The two share a glare before the first bell rings and then everyone takes their seats as the teacher arrives.

The day goes by rather slowly until hears a low roar coming from outside of school! He immediately steals a glance at Orihime who becomes ridged in her seat. He then looks to Chad who feels the hollow as well. The last person he looks at is Uryu Ishida who simply nods. Orihime looks to Ichigo as if to say "should I come with you?" and Ichigo shakes his head slightly. He then stands up and announces;

**Ichigo: **'Uh, I'm sorry! I'm not feeling well, I'm going to go to the nurses office!'

Before his teacher can respond, the orange-haired teen rushes from his seat and out of the classroom! A few minutes later, Chad looks out of the window near his seat and sees his friend rushing into the trees just beyond the athletic field. Moments later a blue light flashes in the tree line and Chad's lips curl into a small smirk before he returns his attention to his lesson.

Now doned in his familiar, black shihakusho, Ichigo races to a near-by park where he can sense the hollow's strong presence. When he comes to a clearing, he slides to a halt as he looks at the giant toad-like hollow. Its eyes, blood red embers inside its multi-horned mask. The several stories-high monster lets out another spine-tingling roar as it spots what it assumes to be an easy meal. With a flick of its large, masked head, the hollow opens its mouth and shoots out its long, black tongue right towards Ichigo! Ichigo smirks and dodges the attack by steping back a few feet, letting the grotesque tongue smash into the ground where he was just standing! Wanting to get back to class before anyone comes to the nurse's office looking for him, the orange-haired substitute decides to get serious. He reaches behind him and unsheaths Zangetsu from his stark white wrappings. The giant ebony blade glimmers in the sunlight that shows through the trees. The hollow retracts his elongated tongue and takes a swipe at the soul reaper with its large clawed foot, but Ichigo deftly avoids this as well before taking a swing with his zanpakuto. In an instant, the giant hollow's right forefoot flies from its body in a spray of pitch-black blood that paints the ground and surrounding trees! The hollow roars out in pain as it stumbles on its three remaining legs. The soul reaper puts an end to this little skirmish by leaping into the air while saying;

**Ichigo:** 'Getsuga Tenshou!'

A swirling blue glow of energy engulgs the large blade before Ichigo swings his sword. A crescent shaped blast of energy rockets towards the creature! Within seconds, the attack slices the hollow down the middle of it's mask and straight through its body, splitting the monster in two before it dissintegrates into nothing!

Ichigo lands softly on the ground and reataches Zangetsu to the crimson-colored tether that hangs off of his shoulder and wraps around his back. He wheels around at the sound of clapping coming from above and behind him. Sitting casually on a tree branch with his right leg dangling freely, is the former captain of squad twelve and Ichigo's mentor.

**Kisuke: **'I see that your skills are as sharp as ever, Ichigo-san.'

**Ichigo: **'Urahara-san, why're you here?'

He takes out his fan and unfolds it to hide his face.

**Kisuke:** 'I was curious to know if you were worried about Rukia's disappearance last nigt.'

The youth's brown eyes go wide at the hatted man's words.

**Ichigo: **'You already know that Rukia left? Did she go back to Soul Society?'

The man in the tree adjusts his bucket hat and chuckles mysteriously.

**Kisuke:** 'I've been monitoring Soul Society's activity closely for the last several hours. Kuchiki-san recieved a return summons shortly after one o'clock in the morning. Curiously, so did Zennosuke Kurumadani-san.'

Ichigo draws a blank on the later man's name and Kisuke smirks at the confusion that plays on Kurosaki's face.

**Ichigo: **'Who?'

**Kisuke:** 'He's the current protector of Karakura Town.'

Silence. Then recollection.

**Ichigo:** 'Ah, Afro-san!'

The hatted man nods and jumps down from his elevated perch. He lands without a sound and stands up to his full height as a slight breeze makes his black over coat dance.

**Kisuke:** 'I've got a rather dangerous request to ask of you Kurosaki-san.'

Ichigo's face becomes stern with tension as he asks;

**Ichigo: **'What's wrong? What happened to Rukia?'

**Kisuke: **'I'll explain everything once we get back to my shop.'

Before Ichigo can respond, his blonde-haired mentor disappears using flash step. The orange-haired teen sighs and collects his soul-less body before flash stepping away as well.

Hidden deep below the unassuming candy shop is a vast training ground that is used for multiple purposes. Right now, it serves as the meeting 'room' for Ichigo, Urahara and the former captain of squad two, Yoruichi Shihoin. Right now, the coca-skinned beauty is perched atop a large boulder as the hatted man explains what they've learned.

**Kisuke: **'Soul Society is under attack from within. The details are sketchy at best as to what exactly caused the... outbreak, but Yoruichi has learned that something from squad twelve has caused soul reapers to mindlessly attack one another.'

**Ichigo: **'What's Kurotsuchi doing about this?'

**Kisuke: **'No one knows. From what we know, he's locked himself in his personal lab after a captain's meeting and hasn't been seen since.'

**Ichigo: **'I've got to see if Rukia's alright; I don't care about anything else.'

The teen pulls Zangetsu from his back and stabs him into the space in front of him.

**Ichigo: **'Unlock.'

Nothing happens. Ichigo turns his sword to the right again; this time with more force.

**Ichigo:** 'Unlock damn it!'

Yoruichi leaps off of her boulder and instantly makes her way over to the emotionally charged teen. She puts a strong but comforting hand on the taller reaper's shoulder.

**Yoruichi: **'Soul Society shut down all Senkaimon activity due to their situation. They don't want the possibility of whatever it is escaping to the world of the living.'

**Kisuke: **'If you want to go that bad, I won't stop you; in fact, that's why I sought you out today. I have reason to believe that you may be the only one who can put a stop to whatever this... virus is.'

The teen calms down and looks at the mysterious man.

**Ichigo:** 'Me? Why?'

The former captain adjusts his hat before turning around.

**Kisuke:** 'Oh, I just have a hunch! Don't mind me!'

The man quickly changes topics to something more in the moment.

**Kisuke: **'Anyway, we'll get you to Soul Society; it'll just be in the way you originally got there.'

Kurosaki recalls how the cleaner nearly killed him and his friends.

**Ichigo:** 'You want me to pass through the Dangai?'

**Yoruichi: **'It's the only way if you want to save Rukia.'

**Kisuke:** 'You'll most likely be on your own, Ichigo-san; my Senkaimon can only be opened so many times.'

The youth nods and steals himself for whatever he may face. As Kisuke and Yoruichi prepare the gate, Ichigo takes Zangetsu and points him out in front of his body. A blue aura of energy begins to swirl around the soul reaper until it reaches a fever pitch.

**Ichigo:** 'Bankai!'

In a flash of light and power that sends chunks of rock and debris out in all directions, Kurosaki's spiritual pressure condenses and retreats inward as his shihakusho becomes form fitting and ripped at the bottom edges. Zangetsu transforms from a hulking cleaver into a slim katana made of pitch. Urahara and Yoruichi finish setting up the Senkaimon and Ichigo walks towards them.

**Kisuke: **'Releasing your Bankai so soon?'

**Ichigo:** 'I don't have time to deal with the cleaner. The sooner I get through, the sooner I'll get to Rukia and Renji.'

The hatted man smirks and steps aside to let the determined young man pass. The substitute pauses at the swirling entrance and glances back one last time before entering the portal. As the Senkaimon closes, leaving behind empty space between the stone archway, Urahara tilts his stripped hat and says;

**Kisuke: **'Good luck, Ichigo...'

**...**

**Editor's Notes: Ichigo makes his appearance! I have some fun things in store for your favorite substitute, so just sit back and keep an eye out!**

**Happy Reading!**


	8. Uncovering Truths

**Editor's Notes: Next chapter, please! I really do apologize for the shortness of these chapters. For anyone who has read my last story knows that I can write fairly long chapters. I don't know; this story so far has just been running along and the smaller chapters 'fit' for me. **

**Happy Reading!**

**Bleach: Zombies**

**Uncovering Truths**

**Sei Rei Tei.**

**Before Ichigo wakes in the world of the living.**

Fourth squad captain, Retsu Unohana, kneels quietly on a pillow in her office. Her eyes are closed and her delicate hand are resting on her thighs. She lets out a small sigh before elegently drawing thick, black marks up her arms.

**Retsu:** 'Bakudo, number seventy-seven; Tenteikura.'

Instantly, a large blue square materializes in front of her beautiful face. She opens her eyes and says;

**Retsu:** 'Captain Kurotsuchi.'

The blank square of energy quickly focuses on the now reclusive scientist of squad twelve.

**Retsu: **'Captain Kurotsuchi, I believe it is time that we speak to one another.'

The blue-haired captain's haori covered shoulders visibly shudder as his mind is bombarded by the female's calm, but commanding voice.

**Mayuri: **'Can't you see that I'm extremely busy, Unohana? Can't this wait?'

The powerful raven-haired captain smiles a small smile.

**Retsu:** 'No captain, this cannot wait.'

**Mayuri:** 'I've already given my report on the matter you undoubtedly want to discuss. I have nothing else to say.'

After listening to his reply, the woman lightly clears her throat and after a momentary pause, the scientist sighs.

**Mayuri: **'... The soul reaper from my squad you have in your custody broke something that is... experimental at best. It is nowhere near trial ready!'

**Retsu:** 'I may be able to help if I knew what I was up against, Captain Kurotsuchi.'

**Mayuri: **'The serum is designed to augment a soul reaper's natural abilities. Strength, speed, resistence to harm and other things that I won't go into. However, it requires another part; if used alone, the drug is ultimately useless and the side effects... well, it looks like you've seen what it can do...'

Back in her office, Unohana adjusts her position slightly.

**Retsu: **'Should I ask why you would want to "augment" a soul reaper's abilities through drugs? Does a soul reaper not have enough potential on their own?'

**Mayuri:** '"Potential"? Captain Unohana, don't you believe in improvement? One should never settle for their current level; there should always be room for growth!'

Retsu allows the mad captain to have his say before returning to the subject at hand.

**Retsu:** 'In any event, a great deal of soul reapers from every squad have come and gone from my healing ward with injuries. It is impossible for your squad member to have attacked so many, especially since we now have him in custody.'

Kurotsuchi tilts his head; curiosity playing in his lidless golden eyes.

**Mayuri: **'More?'

In his office, he begins to pace while talking more to himself than to the fourth squad captain.

**Mayuri: **'Since I have yet to perform a test on the surum alone, I had only theorized what it could be used for by itself! A blood-born pathonogen; I could augment the formula to infect hollow - '

Unohana interrupts his rapid train of thought.

**Retsu: **'Captain Kurotsuchi, are you saying that you did not know this could happen? That a single carrier could then transfer their madness to others, just by inflicting wounds upon them?'

**Mayuri:** 'That's exactly what I'm saying, Unohana! Had I known - !'

**Retsu:** 'I believe I follow you, captain; there is no need to go any further. I have documented every soul reaper who has come to the fourth squad for healing. Among those that have sought aid are several leiutenants and a captain.'

Again Mayuri's face lights up.

**Mayuri:** 'A captain? Who? I must know!'

**Retsu: **'He came in complaining that his lieutenant had been acting strangely. When she had gotten close to him, she bit him on the cheek.'

The scientist puts his painted fingers up to his chin as he contemplates the female's words.

**Mayuri: **'A female lieutenant and a male captain... Oh, this should prove quite entertaining indeed! I wonder if this'll teach Kyoraku to be more carefull around his female subordinates!'

**Retsu:** 'I do not find this matter entertaining in the least bit, Captain Kurotsuchi. I believe it is time that we start to work together to find a cure to whatever it is that is causing this epidemic.'

The captain of squad twelve pauses in his jovial curiosity.

**Mayuri: **'"Cure"? My dear Unohana, there is no cure for this drug. The serum was meant to change a soul reaper's very make-up down to the molecular level!'

The quiet fourth squad captain takes pause at this before smiling again.

**Unohana:** 'I see. I will assume that you do not mind what becomes of your squad member that is held at my squad?'

**Mayuri:** 'I have no more use for him; do with him what you will.'

**Unohana:** 'very well. I will contact you again should the need arise.'

The fourth squad captain mentally dispells the powerful kido spell and then rises from her position. Without a sound, she makes her way through the fourth squad until she enters the hospital room where the man that was formerly known as Kohei resides.

Retsu Unohaha nods to the two containment guards that are on loan from squad two and they quietly exit the room. The room is mostly dark with a single light that illuminates the small space from above. The powerful captain kneels down next to the drooling mindless man who struggles to sink his teeth into the soft, warm flesh of the beautiful woman.

**Retsu:** 'I cannot allow you to have me for a meal, soul reaper-san. Do you know your name?'

Only the sound of gnashing teeth come as a reply.

**Retsu:** 'Can you tell me what squad you are from?'

A growl and more gnashing.

**Retsu:** 'I see. Still no change from earlier.'

She reaches into her haori and pulls out a small silver syringe. The point of the needle catches the low light and the glow glints off of the polished mettle. The raven-haired woman avoids the man's deadly teeth and sticks the needle into the zombie's neck, just below the base of his skull. The man growls in protest but otherwise ignores the stick. After observing the non-reaction, Unohana begins to draw the man's blood. As she watches the clear glass phial fill, she notices that the life force that should be crimson in color is nearly the color of pitch instead! She finishes the retrieval of the sample and then returns to a standing position. Without saying anything, she puts a small box of energy around it to gaurd against contamination. Afterwards, she clears her throat and the two gaurds instantly return to their posts. She nods politely to them and then exits the room.

**...**

**Editor's Notes: So you'll notice that the timeline bounces from 'now' to the 'past'. I wanted you to feel as if time has truly passed and that one minute we're seeing Soul Society as it was and then Soul Society as it is. Please review if you wish and Happy reading!**


	9. Coming to Grips

**Editor's Notes: Busy, busy, busy; always busy! Sorry that it's been a couple days (weeks?) since I last uploaded. So here is the next chapter! As I said before, these next few chapters will be back and forth between 'past' and 'present' events. Bare with me :) Enjoy!**

**Bleach: Zombies**

**Coming to Grips**

**Now.**

Blue energy trails Ichigo as he explodes out of the illegal Senkaimon! The substitute soul reaper smirks as he takes a look back at the now closing portal. _The cleaner didn't even get close to me! _He returns to the here and now as he descends upon Sei Rei Tei. He expertly lands on a tall white pillar within the walls of the massive city where the soul reapers call home. His smirk is quickly replaced with surprise as his intense brown eyes take in the scene that plays out before him.

Normally, the orange-haired teen enjoys coming to Soul Society and a part of him feels like this is home. Today, however, is different; even though the sun is out and no clouds cover the sky, things are definitely wrong. It seems that every other building is either smoking or on fire and rubble and debris litter the normally clean streets of Sei Rei Tei. As he tries to comprehend the sheer destruction before him, he drops from his perch and lands almost without a sound. It's quiet. No noise can be heard at all in this section of the city. As he looks around more closely, he sees several bodies lying within the rubble and out of it. Their broken bodies lay in pools of their own dried blood and some are missing limbs or other body parts! Then suddenly, Kurosaki hears the sound of pebbles being kicked behind him. He turns around as shadow completely engulfs his form. Ichigo moves at the last possible second as a massive hand takes a swipe at him! Wind blows past the substitute's head and the youth blinks twice as he gets a better view of his attacker.

**Ichigo:** 'K-Komamura-san?'

In response, the massive fox stands back up to his full height and growls incoherently. The anthropomorphic wolf's fur is matted and slick with... blood and other substances that Ichigo can't identify. His captain's haori hangs off in tatters around his large shoulders and the rest of his shihakusho is ripped and stained as well. His normally intense golden eyes are now glazed over and blood-shot. Saliva poors from his his large mouth and his breath comes in large huffs through his razer-sharp teeth. Ichigo squints; uable to believe what he sees before him and unconsciously tightens his grip on his ebony blade.

**Ichigo: **'Komamura-san; is that really you? What happened here?'

Behind the large wolf, another moan can be heard; several actually, as a few more... soul reapers emerge.

**Ichigo:** 'No way... why can't I sense even a little bit of your spiritual pressure?'

A man that Kurosaki knows mostly by reputation moves to the wolf's right. His trademark black sun glasses are broken in half and only the left side remains on his face. Sweat and blood share equal space on Tetsuzaimon's body as it is smeared down his face and neck and soaked into his black kimono. A few more soul reapers join the two and Kurosaki soon finds himself nearly surrounded by a mob of mindless, blood-thirsty... zombies!

The horde growls in unison; spitting and drooling as their teeth grind together. They rush the overwhelmed teen, but due to Kurosaki's immense speed, he's able to avoid their blood-stained nails and gnashing teeth! He vanishes and reappears on the same obilisk that had supported his weight when he originally entered Soul Society.

**Ichigo:** 'Urahara never mentioned... this!'

The young man grips Zangetsu tightly as he battles within himself on the best course of action. _What can I do? That's a captain and leiutenant down there! Soul reapers; not hollows! Besides, I don't have time for this... I have to find Renji and Rukia. _As he thinks of a way to end this without hurting enyone, the dozen or so things begin to surround the pillar. He comes out of his thoughts just in time to see Sajin mindlessly charge the bottom of the pillar; bowling over the much smaller men standing in his path! The large wolf rams his massive shoulder into the base of the mighty stone contruct and it breaks under his enormous strength! Ichigo falls with the collapsing structure and doesn't have time to solidify the reishi under his feet to break his fall. He grits his teeth as he descends rapidly towards multiple gaping maws; all of which salivate expectantly! At the last possible second, the substitute orientates himself and plants his sandled foot directly onto one of the zombies faces! Under his foot, the teen can feel the mindless soul reaper's nose break and to confirm this, a low grunt of pain can be heard. He quickly leaps off of the man's face before his persuer's hands can reach up and grab him. He lands behind his many attackers and they moan as they change position to re-engage their target. Before any of the things can attack, Komamura re-emerges violently from the back of the pack, throwing his comrades without care and roars loudly!

**Ichigo: **'Damn it...'

As he resolves himself to fight the horde, he hears a voice over head.

**Izuru: **'Bakudo, number twelve: Horin!'

The blonde-haired lieutenant of squad three touches down next to the substitute at the same time a large yellow net-like kido engulfs the many mindless soul reapers. Their progress is haulted and their groans fill the air. Ichigo looks at the soul reaper and sees that his shihakusho is dirty and blood peppers it as if he had been butchering a large animal. His eyes are cold, yet they hide a bit of remorse as well.

**Izuru: **'I obviously don't have time to explain this, but please follow me to squad four immediately.'

He doesn't give the orange-haired teen time to retort as he starts to perform another kido spell; this time directed at the advancing behemoth that is Sajin Komamura.

**Izuru: **'Forgive me captain... carriage of thunder. Bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six. Bakudo, number sixty-one: Rikujokoro!'

The meloncholy man throws out his hand and six wide beams of light slam into the wolf's mid-section from all sides, immobilizing his giant form! The blonde man motions with his head and then disappears. Ichigo flash steps to the man's side as he effortlessly catches up.

**Ichigo:** 'What the hell's going on here?'

The two men speed along a few more moments before the lieutenant answers.

**Izuru:** 'It's better to have someone who knows explain the situation. For now, keep to the roof tops as we travel, Kurosaki-san.'

The man speeds ahead as Ichigo processes what his ally has said. He frowns but decides to put his questions aside for the time being. A few more minutes of high speed movement and the two reapers drop down to ground level behind a large barracade of rubble. Ichigo looks around and sees a few weary soul reapers milling about outside the barracks of the fourth division. Their kimonos are in worse shape than that of Kira's and their faces show signs of stress and sleep deprivation. After powering down, Ichigo follows Izuru inside the large double doors and down several cooridors until they finally reach Captain Unohana's office.

Ichigo's brown eyes go wide at what he sees when he enters the dimly lit room. The elder head captain stands with his back turned to the gathered group of powerful soul reapers. Soi Fon, the captain of squad two, has her arms folded and is standing quietly off to the side. Captain Unohana is at her desk looking at a few documents and taking notes. Her lieutenant is standing wearily by her side. Ichigo has to think about the tattooed soul reaper who sits by himself before remembering the ninth squad leiutenant's name. The deathly silence is broken by Ikkaku Madarame as he comes up to greet the orange-haired substitute.

**Ikkaku:** 'Well, well, look what the cat drug in!'

Off to Ichigo's right, Kira can be heard softly saying;

**Izuru:** '...I'm not a cat...'

Ichigo's attention darts to where the lithe squad two captain stands as her head snaps around with hope in her eyes. Not seeing Yoruichi, the small woman goes back to her quiet vigilance.

**Ichigo:** 'Ikkaku?'

**Kenpachi: **'Don't ya dare forget about me... Ichigo.'

**Yachiru:** 'Hiya Ichi!'

Coming out of a back room is the powerful captain of squad eleven; Zaraki Kenpachi and hanging off of his shoulder is his pink-haired lieutenant!

**Ichigo: **'K-Kenpachi? And Yachiru?'

Ichigo surveys the gathered force and it's not lost on him that a few notable soul reapers are missing from their number. Retsu, seeing the recolection in the young reaper's eyes, confirms his unspoken fears.

**Retsu:** 'You are correct, Kurosaki-san; these are the only soul reapers that are umong the un-infected...'

His eyes go wide at the beautiful woman's calm, yet troublesome words.

**Ichigo:** '...Rukia... and Renji...'

**Retsu: **'Lieutenant Abarai is... lost to us and we cannot find Rukia. Captain Ukitaki is also among the missing. We know were he is however.'

Ichigo's eyes show a glimmer of hope at the mention of Rukia's unknown status.

**Retsu: **'Captain Ukitake has erected a powerful kido barrier around his residence within the thirteenth squad. We can communicate with him, but all attempts to escort him here have thus far failed.'

After listening to this, the orange-haired teen scratches his head and asks;

**Ichigo:** 'But Unohana-san, if he's safe, then why try to rescue him?'

**Kenpachi: **'Are ya kiddin'? The man's weak!'

**Yamamoto:** '... That's enough, Zaraki!'

The violent captain of squad eleven tilts his head in the direction of the elder captain as a torrent of spiritual pressure bombards his frame! Ichigo backs away instintually from the powerful man's warning. After things settle down, Unohana clarifies the spikey-haired man's barbaric comment.

**Retsu:** '... What I believe Captain Zaraki means is that Captain Ukitake requires regular medical treatment for his health. He is essentially cut off from any such treatment and without it, he could get worse.'

A reverent quiet engulfs the room as everyone acknowledges the fourth squad captain's meaning behind her words. Ichigo takes a moment to reflect what the powerful captain of squad thirteen means to him before smirking.

**Ichigo:** 'I didn't come all the way here to just sit around. I came here to find out what happened to Rukia and I'll rescue Ukitake-san while I'm at it!'

Hearing this, Kenpachi and Madarame grin as Soi Fon lightly scoffs at the teen's boastful declaration. Not waiting for a response, the eager substitute turns to leave when the commanding voice of the head captain stops him in his tracks.

**Yamamoto:** 'I admire your courage, Ichigo Kurosaki. However, you need to know exactly what it is that you're up against.'

The youth turns and sees Genryusai's robes as he turns to face the group. His front is covered in congealed blood; a testament to the countless of zombified soul reapers that have been cut down by the powerful soul reaper!

**Retsu: **'I believe it would be best if you had a seat, Kurosaki-san.'

The reaper gulps and does exactly what he's told.

**...**

**Editor's Notes: You know that little tone Captain Unohana gets when she wants someone to do what she says. Even Ichigo can't resist her will! I hope you guys and girls are enjoyin' this fic and if you have any questions, please feel free to PM me!**

**Happy Reading!**


	10. Turning Point

**Editor's Notes: Ah, so we meet again *taps fingers together contemplatively* haha, just kidding :) I wanted to give you all another chapter before I go away for just a little bit (maybe a week or so). I'll have much more story for you when I return, so stay tuned!**

**Happy Reading!**

**Bleach: Zombies**

**Turning Point**

**The past.**

**seven hours ago.**

**Sei Rei Tei.**

After he parted ways with Ikkaku and his fellow lieutenants, Renji made his way to his captain's office to give Byakuya Kuchiki his report. Unable to find the noble in his office, the red-haired man searched his barracks and division for another hour for his elusive raven-haired captain.

Not finding him anywhere, Abarai stops his search and props his lightly sweating body up against a pole. _What the hell's going on? Why am I sweating after just walking around? Ah, forget it; I'll go to the fourth squad after I find Captain Kuchiki. He's probably at his estate, but if I don't find him there, I'm calling it quits... _After taking a deep breath, the sixth squad lieutenant pushes himself off of his resting spot and flash steps to the Kuchiki Manor.

The gates to the large estate are closed and gaurded by two still-as-stone sentries. Just as Abarai comes out of his flash step on the borders of the grounds, the large wooden doors swing open and reveal a Kuchiki that Renji had not inteded to see.

**Renji: **'R-Rukia? What're you doing here?'

The small violet-eyed woman simply stares at her long-time friend before answering his question.

**Rukia:** 'I live here.'

If the red-haired man wasn't sweating already, he certainly is now.

**Renji: **'No, that's not what I meant! What're you doing here now?'

The adopted noble folds her arms impatiently.

**Rukia:** '... I was given the night off by Captain Ukitake. I'm spending it here with Nii-sama.'

**Renji:** 'Oh; wait, so Captain Kuchiki is here! I knew - ungh - '

Before he can finish his thought the soul reaper staggers about as he clutches at his head.

**Rukia: **'Renji! Are you okay?'

Steadying himself, Abarai puts his hands on his knees as he takes a few deep breaths.

**Renji:** '... I'm fine... I think. I just feel a little light-headed. I was going to go to squad four after I spoke with Captain Kuchiki.'

The adopted Kuchiki walks over to her friend and puts an arm around his hunched frame to support him. As she does, Renji's sense of smell comes alive as he breaths in her scent! _No way! She smells so... good! W-wait! This is Rukia; why does she smell... good? _Before he can regain control of his thoughts or actions, the red-haired reaper slowly rears back his head and ever so slightly opens his mouth. Before his jaws can close around her bare neck however, a force so fast that it defies description comes between the two long-time friends!

**Byakuya:** '... What are you doing here... Renji?'

Rukia squints at the amount of piritual pressure that is unleashed on the lieutenant when her brother speaks his name. This barrage of power brings the soul reaper out of whatever... trance... he was in as he realizes where he's at.

**Renji: **'C-captain!'

The lieutenant removes his mouth from the noble's arm and backs away very quickly; embarassed by his actions.

**Renji:** 'I-I'm sorry captain! Please forgive me!'

Just now realizing what has happened, Rukia chastizes Abarai from behind her brothers protective stance.

**Rukia:** 'What do you think you're doing Renji? Were you going to bite me?'

**Renji:** I-I don't know! Something... about - argh! I-I gotta go!'

The man spins around and flash steps away, kicking up leaves as he disappears. The proud noble quietly watches him leave, but chooses not to persue his strangely acting subordinate. After a moment of silence, the raven-haired captain quietly asks his adopted sister;

**Byakuya: **'Are you alright?'

The young woman shakes her head; still trying to process what just happened.

**Rukia: **'I-I'm alright, brother.'

**Byakuya:** 'Very well. Stay here tonight.'

After hearing his direction, the violet-eyed woman nods and then follows the taller captain back inside; never noticing the small amount of blood that stains the ground where Byakuya was standing...

Renji doesn't come out of his flash step until he's well within the borders of his squad. _What the hell was I doing? Byakuya's gonna kill me tomorrow! _The man's perspiration has increased but he doens't seem to notice due to the situtation that he finds himself in. Suddenly, another headache brings the sweating lieutenant to his knees! He clutches at his head as he writhes in considerable pain. _I'm... burning up...! I can't... seem to... concentrate on... anything. _The pain subsides and the red-headed soul reaper slowly makes his way to one knee. Sweat drips from his tattooed forehead, soaking the white bandanna that adorns his cranium. His breathing comes in the form of quick gulps, slowing to a more even pace as the minutes tick by. He finally stands up to nearly his full height; hunching just slightly. As he exhales, a low groan begins to follow his breaths and his last coherent thought before his vision is completely obscured by a red-tinged haze is of; _flesshh... _

**Sei Rei Tei.**

**Now.**

Ichigo sits in a chair across from Head Captain Yamamoto as he listens to the elder soul reaper explain what is happening in further detail. With each passing minute, the youth becomes more and more impatient as all he wants to do is rush out of this office and find his friend Rukia. However, he maintains his composure throughout the powerful man's briefing as everyone else listens quietly as well.

**Yamamoto:** 'You are aware that the men and women you'll face out there are not hollows. They are soul reapers; they have sworn to defend Soul Society with their dying breath. Even if they have to defend it... against themselves.'

**Ichigo:** 'I get all that. I just want to find Rukia.'

The scarred elder captain pauses as he allows Ichigo to vent his frustration. In this tense moment, the kind captain of squad four picks up where her senior left off.

**Retsu: **'Kurosaki-san; the infected are extremely resilient to physical harm. Anything save a killing blow only serves to slow the... zombies down. However, what the head captain is saying is that killing these soul reapers has a good chance at upsetting the ballance of souls. Similar to what a Quincy does with his or her bow versus a hollow, a zanpakuto used against another soul reaper finishes them off completely; with no chance of them being re-born.'

After saying her piece, the raven-haired beauty closes her eyes as she takes a sip of her tea. After hearing this matter-of-fact explaination, Ichigo's eyes go wide at the realization that Zangetsu could potentially destroy the friends and allies that he has made!

**Ichigo: **'... Does that mean...?'

The orange-haired teen struggles to finish his thought, but the wild captain of squad eleven finishes it for him.

**Kenpachi: **'That's right; old man Yamamoto's killed his fair share of his own squad ta get here in one piece! We've all done a little killin' up to this point.'

**Ikkaku:** 'It's either them or you, Ichigo...'

The color from Ichigo's face fades as he looks at the grinning, eyepatch-wearing captain and his steel-faced third seat. In the silence that follows, it's Soi Fon's turn to provide the substitute with a narrative.

**Soi Fon:** 'Listen; we haven't even told you the worst part about this. This... thing... is spread through the slightest bit of fluid transfer. One bite or scratch from the infected and you're as good as one of them.'

As if things can't get worse for the substitute and the mission that his mentor, Kisuke Urahara has sent him on! He listens to everyone's input on the dire situation that they all find themselves in before saying anything else.

**Kira: **'Captain Soi Fon is correct, Kurosaki-san. The change takes place roughly within a few hours of contact.'

**Retsu: **'Healing the infected has no effect on the pathonogen either. It appears that our healing kido only heals the wound and not the virus that ravishes the infected person's body.'

The teen grips the pants of his shihakusho as everyone provides him with the information that they have gathered up to this point.

**Ichigo: **'So what're you saying? You're just going to wait for the end?'

**Retsu:** 'I am currently working on a cure for this outbreak. The designer of this epidemic is Captain Kurotsuchi and his ability to create deadly concoctions should not be over-looked.'

The teen's eyes go wide as he recalls the powerful, albeit, insane captain of squad twelve.

**Ichigo: **'Is he... one of them?'

**Yamamoto:** 'No. Currently he has barracaded himself in his own division. Nothing is certain though, as we lost communication with him several hours ago.'

The orange-haired substitute sighs before getting up.

**Ichigo:** 'It doesn't matter; all hell's breaking loose out there and it's only going to get worse if we do nothing. You say that Renji's already been... changed. Fine. But none of you know what's happened to Rukia. I'm going to find her and bring her back safely. I don't care about anything else.'

After saying his peace, Ichigo Kurosaki turns and heads for the exit. As he slides the door open, his progress is haulted by a strong hand on his shoulder.

**Kenpachi:** 'Don't think for a damn minute that i'm gonna let ya have all the fun! I've been cooped up here just waitin' around. You're my excuse to get outta here.'

The wild captain grins madly at his younger ally and Ichigo smirks; glad to have some help.

**Yamamoto: **'Very well. However, I'll not let the two of you go alone. We have seen that these zombies are vulnerable to kido, but since neither of you are the least bit efficient at utilizing that skill, I will have Lieutenant Izuru accompany you.'

Ichigo nods as the battle-hungry squad eleven captain rolls his uncovered eye, disappointed. The blonde lieutenant bows in acceptance of his orders and grips his zanpakuto as he follows the two men out the door.

**...**

**Editor's Notes: What'd you think of this chapter? I had to 'step back in time' for one more segment just to flesh things out a bit more. Get it? 'flesh' things out? *rubs head* yeah, bad timing lol. So from here on out, it should be all 'present time' happenings.**

**Enjoy!**


End file.
